Creepypasta the Fighters/Miyuki Tachibana
Bio Miyuki is the typical yandere high school girl. She is looking for her "boyfriend" Takeo Hamato, who has disappeared following a recent string of murders in her local town. She is madly in love with Takeo to the point where she'll kill someone for just making eye contact with him. Powers/Weapons Armed with a butcher knife, a gun and "the power of love", she's going to kill everyone that is between her and her love. Movelist Special Moves *Handgun - Miyuki shoots the opponent with her handgun. *Knife Throw - Miyuki throws her knife at the opponent. *Sliding Slash - Miyuki slides towards the opponent with a slash. *Jumping Slash - Miyuki jumps to the opponent with a slash. *Love Kick - Miyuki does a flip kick in the air. *Throw - Miyuki stabs the opponent with her knife then kicks him/her away. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except she kicks the opponent in the head sending him/her flying into the other direction. Super Move *Power of Love - Miyuki kisses a picture of Takeo, enveloping her in a translucent pink heart that reduces the damage she takes. Creepy Finishers *School Days Reflection - Drawing her knife, Miyuki stabs the opponent in the chest. The camera then cuts to Miyuki laughing like Shion Sonozaki before blood covers the camera. As the blood clears, Miyuki is shown holding the opponent's decapitated head. *A Real Headcase - Miyuki hurls both her knives, one at a time, into the opponent's feet. She then walks over to him/her and seductively embraces him/her, only to then stick a knife in his/her head before she throws his/her body to the ground. Friendship *Miyuki sees a cardboard butout of Takeo and kisses it, leaving lipstick smarks all over the parts she's kissed. Poses Intro *Miyuki looks at her opponent, laughs maniacally, and then draws her knife. Win *Miyuki spins her knife around. Victory *Miyuki says, "Now, DIE!" She then stabs the camera, getting blood all over it. Win Quotes *"What's wrong with killing? Everybody's got their reasons." *"I won't let anyone get close to Takeo! I'll kill anyone who tries!" Arcade Mode Intro *Miyuki Tachibana was near the breaking point. Ever since the object of her affection Takeo Hamato had left, Miyuki engaged in self-injuring behavoir and was even contemplating suicide. But then she got word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Miyuki was excited. Soon, she would be reunited with her one true love. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Miyuki finally found out where Takeo was. Unfortunately for her, she had found that he had gotten a girlfriend. Enraged and betrayed, Miyuki killed both Takeo and his girlfriend before being arrested and charged with murder. Later, the police found Miyuki had hung herself in her cell. Next to her was a note that said "Takeo-Kun, I am coming. We'll be together forever." Notes *Her School Days Reflection is based on the famous scene in Higarushi with Shion. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters